Heart's True Desire
by Skellington32
Summary: The night of Jenna and Balto's date is a nervous one indeed. Will Balto pass Jenna's father's expectations, or be a outcast to her family as well. Read and Find out! Reviews are appreciated, Critiques are Welcomed. Enjoy Chapter 7!
1. Chapter 1: Before New Love

_**Chapter 1: Before New Love**_

_**(Hey, everybody who reads my stories, here's the first Chapter of Balto and Jenna's Love Story, please give constructive criticism on anything and give me advice on what I can do right. Again, I don't own any characters in this story (unless Vanessa appears) There may or may not be songs included within this story (Of course I proven myself wrong before.) Anyways :D please, sit back, and relax) **_

"_The Heart… the most complex object within any living thing, some can be good, others can be bad…but no matter what we choose…be it choices of Light or choices of Dark, we still make a choice on how our lives will dictate, and how fate's hand will play in that very future that so many of us fear, nonetheless, the Heart is the very center of a living being and guides one through the times that person lives." _

The sun shone low over the misty streets of San Francisco, no creature was awake on this particularly quiet day. But who knows, maybe the day is not "completely" quiet…

"Balto! Wake up Boychic; you'll be late for school!" Squawked a voice from the bottom of the stairs, a large clump of grayish fur lied upon a soft mattress, it groaned "Im Coming Boris!" the gray fur slumped off the bed and to the bathroom, to look at himself.

Balto, A half wolf, half dog canine, each trait of each feature showed; bearing the most common of wolf traits Grey fur, yellow shined in his irises, making the room almost illuminated, his paws were at least twice the size of a regular dog, but unlike most of his breed he was more dog then wolf.

"Great… another bad fur day…" Balto took a fur brush sitting on the side of the sink and soaked it in water, attempting to tame the beast that is his fur, he got the gray fur to stay down but a small tuft stood a bit, he sighs, "Close enough." Balto walked out of the bathroom and picked up his back pack and began searching his very untidy room for his books, notes, paper, and all other school essentials.

"Balto! Hurry it up! You gotta get going!" squawked Boris

Balto rolls his yellow eyes; Boris was very anal about his school, and always reminded him that he must do his very best, his grades weren't all that great just a few A's and a couple of B's, not to mention a C in Chemistry. "I'll be down in a second!" he yelled back.

Not a couple of seconds later, Balto came running down the steps and grabbing a piece of toast from the toaster along the way, "See ya Boris!" he rushed out the door, Boris waddled out of the kitchen but too late Balto was already no more then five blocks from the house. The goose Sighs, "He'll be hungry, when he gets home." Boris is a Russian goose who adopted Balto as his own son when he found the young wolf/dog pup walking alone in dark empty streets.

Balto's skinny legs carried him far, being on the track team for almost 4 years of his high school life; his time at San Francisco High was not his most memorable memories because he was picked on for most of his time by the pure bred Malamute Steele and his posse Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. Steele has been a thorn in his side (More like a stake) since the very day he had met him, always constantly beating the fact that he is half wolf into his skull and ridiculing him physically and mentally, If it weren't for his caretaker Boris and his friends, Balto could have done serious damage to his life, In one point Balto couldn't take the pain of being ridiculed any longer and was about to drown him self at the pier, until he met Charlie Barkin, another dog in his school and also one of the best therapists you could ever find, coaxed out of the idea, and from then on the two became the closest of friends, Charlie introduced him to his friends, also at the school, and they immediately welcomed Balto as one of their own, especially the Husky Exile.

Balto ran through the streets, speeding down each block in a matter of seconds, if there was a speeding limit, he would have gone over it in just five seconds. His home was thankfully closest to the school, and got there in record time. He skidded to a halt at the front lot, panting heavily. "…and Boris said I'd be late." He chuckled to himself and walked into the front entrance, smelling the cafeteria's breakfast period, smells of pancakes and sausages wafted through the air, intoxicating his senses. "I guess I could have some breakfast before class." He walked into the cafeteria and was met with two piercing blue eyes, "Oh… um hey…uh…Steele." Balto's ears pinned against his skull.

"Hmph, Don't hey me Wolf dog, where's my homework?" asked Steele.

Balto quickly took them out of his backpack and Steele snatched them from his paws. "Everything correct, right?" Steele gave Balto a hateful glare, Balto gulped and nodded, a smirk showed itself across the malamute's face, and then out of the corner of Balto's eyes, a paw came down on Balto's face but was caught in time by a white paw.

"Isn't there already enough fighting, I mean really?" Balto looked behind him and saw that Exile was the one who caught the punch, Steele made a threatening growl at him, "Bite me, and go back to the broken down country you came from."

"Ok, you asked for it." Exile said and let go of Steele's paw and in a flash clapped both his paws on both sides of Steele's face, Steele starts groaning and clapped his paws to his face in pain. Exile rubbed his paws, "Never insult Mother Russia or my friend in my presence or anywhere, ya got that?" Steele skulked off whispering vulgar and slanderous words under his breath.

Balto sighed in relief, "Thanks Exile."

"No problem comrade, Steele is just a bully, you got to learn to stand up to him" responded Exile.

Balto looked at his friend and his head droops, "I try, but I can't buck up the courage to…" Exile brought his chin upward to look at him, "Hey, you can do anything you set your mind to, once you start standing up for yourself, everyone will start to respect you as your friends do, now come on Balto, smile." Balto gave Exile a sheepish smile, and Exile returns the smile, "There's my _copain." _Exile smirks and pulls Balto into a tight bear hug, Balto gasps for air, "Exile-to tight-can't breathe." He wheezes.

Exile lets him go and Balto fills his lungs with sweet oxygen, and exhales.

"Thanks… I needed that." says Balto.

"No problem." Exile claps a paw to Balto shoulder in friendliness and they walk over to the small line of students waiting to receive there nourishments of the morning. Exile placed Balto in front of him, "You need it more then I do Balto, look at you, your skin and bones." Balto looked at himself, _"So Im skinny, big deal." _He thought. Soon, Balto had an unnecessary amount of food on his plate ranging from bagels to breakfast cereals, when it comes to food, both Exile and Boris cared about Balto's amount of food he consumes each day, constantly piling food on to his tray or plate until his stomach was about ready to burst.

Balto and Exile sat at their usual table and were met up with Blitz and Shag, just coming in. Blitz makes a whistling noise, "Exile, we all know that Balto's skinny but you don't have to shove food down his throat."

"Just making sure our comrade gets enough in his diet." Responds Exile, Balto took a nibble from on of the bagels on his tray, looking from Exile and Blitz, both talking about what had happened after their football practice, something about running laps and the coach arguing with a team member about the plays, pretty much just sport drama. As the two canines talked, Balto snuck some of his food into Shag's paws, who ate them in a quick gulp, Soon Charlie came to their table looking tired as he usually did, Balto was the first to greet him, "Another late study night?" he asks sneaking muffin to Shag from under the table.

"Yea, Mr. Banner's been keeping us real busy with that test today, I don't think I can stay awake." Charlie collapses into his seat, laying his head on the table, Balto looked at the clock, "Hey guys I'll be right back, Im going to head over to my first class and put my stuff away." Balto grabbed a muffin on the tray and pushed the rest to Charlie, who looked like he needed the energy, and walked out of the cafeteria taking a bite of the muffin, _"Charlie really needs to keep his schedule in check sometimes, watching that girl Sasha from the outside of her window every night isn't healthy, not to mention kinda stalkerish, Then again, he is head over heels in love with her, so I can't really blame the guy." _Balto walked down the hall not really paying attention to where he walked, he unconsciously bit another piece of the muffin, _"I don't understand Charlie sometimes, how could one person instantaneously fall in love with another in just a few short seconds upon meeting, it's sort of illogical really, one person has to get to know that person and decide whether or not if they like him or her, then again I've seen Sasha reciprocate those same feelings, I see her write his name all over her notebook, even daydreaming about him. I wonder if-" _

"Oomph!" Something broke his thoughts and bumped right into him, the muffin flew meters from his paw, "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I am so clumsy at times." Said a frantic female voice, Balto looked upward at who had bumped him and his mouth immediately gaped, looking into the warm amber eyes, of a beautiful red furred husky.

"_Jenna…" _

_(Kind of short, but a good starter I think, my first story/chapter of February! I hope you enjoyed it! God bless and happy February!) _


	2. Chapter 2: Jenna

_**Chapter 2: Jenna **_

_**(Hey everybody! Well here's Chapter 2 of "Heart's True Desire, I hope you like it, Enjoy!) **_

Balto was speechless; the words that ran from his head had all but vanished, all because of this beautiful female that stood before him, offering him her paw. "I am really sorry, here, let me help you up." She said. Balto absentmindedly took her paw and was pulled up.

"I am such a klutz, please let me make it up to you." Balto shook his head, regaining his "consciousness", "Please, Don't trouble yourself it was an accident." Balto's face glows red, Jenna gives him a sweet smile, making him blush even more, "Your Balto aren't you? Ms. Swan speaks fondly of you."

"Um… yea, she enjoyed my poetry." Said Balto, rubbing the back of his head.

"You right Poetry?" Jenna's eyes flash with enthusiasm, "I would like to read some your works, I mean, if you don't mind."

"I'd like that." Balto smiles at her, a dreamy look in his eyes. Jenna's lips form the warm smile from before, Balto felt as if his heart would burst from his ribcage if he didn't calm down; he was in a complete trance, under Jenna's unknowing power. Jenna tilts her head and giggles at Balto's blank expression. But then her ears all of a sudden perk in surprise, she gasps "Oh, no." Balto's look on her faded as he slowly came back into reality, "Is there something wrong?" he asks.

Jenna didn't answer instead she grabbed his paw and practically dragged him to the other side of the hallway and into the library, Balto opened his mouth to protest but Jenna held her paw to his muzzle, "Please, Please don't open your mouth for the next ten seconds." Balto nodded his head, careful not to make a sound." Jenna then pressed herself to him, in an attempt to make herself one with his body structure, Balto's ears strained onto her quiet whisper, "Please don't let him find me, please don't let him find me." The words she spoke played over and over. _"Who could she be hiding from?" _he thought, and then a familiar scent caught his attention, "hmm, where could she have gone? I smelled her here." Spoke a familiar voice, Balto's eyes widen from the voice this female was running from…

"_Steele…"_ Balto's lips curl over his teeth in a sort of growl, Steele was just outside the library, his foot was about to enter the door where Balto and Jenna was hiding on the wall next to, until another male voice erupted from the door from across the hallway, "Steele, my office now!" Balto exhaled the breath he had held in, _"Safe…" _Steele growled and spoke a vulgar word quietly and padded off to the principal's office.

Jenna pulled herself from Balto with a thankful look on her face.

"That was a close…" she said bringing a paw to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Balto looked at her with a sort of confused yet happy look.

"You hate Steele too?" said Balto, a grin started to appear on his face, Jenna giggles at this, "No not hate, just strongly dislike on a multitude of levels, He thinks I'm his girl." Balto makes a sort of growling sound, "That dog…" his lips curl over his teeth again. Jenna nods her head, "Yea, he really gets on my nerves at times."

Balto chuckles, his anger subsiding, there was something about Jenna that made him warm on the inside, something inexplicable, Jenna looks at the clock above his head.

"Oh no, Im late!" she says, Balto looks up at the clock in confusion, "No your not, there's 15 minutes until class starts." He points upward at the clock. Jenna shakes her head, "No, Im on the student council, we have a meeting today and I have to get my idea in for next months' Senior Dance. I'm really sorry about this, but I have to go before Im even more late." Jenna all of a sudden kisses his cheek quickly, "I'll see you later, and thanks… I really owe you one." She runs out of the library, leaving Balto stunned, his paw unconsciously touched his cheek, _"Did she just kiss me?" _his thoughts began to race.

"Balto?" a paw waved in front of his face, Balto's mind had returned to his body, he looks at the paw's owner. Charlie stood there with a confused expression, wondering what is wrong with his friend.

"Hey man, something up?" Charlie places a paw on Balto's shoulder, Balto's head shakes, "No, everything's A-ok." He responds, Charlie's paw slid down from his shoulder and to his side, "Well, come on, We have Chemistry together, and a test to take." The German shepherd adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, and both canines left the library swiftly.

The hallways were soon bustling with students, Charlie and Balto navigated through the crowds with no problem at all, and made it to their class in with little time to spare, Mr. Banner sat at his desk muttering under his breath, the two canines took there seat near there left side wall. Mr. Banner paid no attention to them, Balto leaned over to Charlie "What do you think he's muttering about?"

"Sounds like he's just finishing making the key for the test. Or maybe he just had a bad morning." Charlie responded quietly, Balto shrugged his shoulders. Other students soon joined them; one of those students was there friend, A Dalmatian by the name of Pongo.

"Morning gents." Said Pongo in his usual cheerful manner.

"Morning, Pongo. Ready for the test?" greeted Charlie, "You get any sleep?" Pongo chuckles and sits next to Balto, "Charlie, You know sleep is good for you right?" he joked, Balto looks at Charlie and he was out like a light, "Hey, lazy bones, wake up." Said Balto, shaking his slumbering friend. Charlie grunted, Pongo places a paw on Balto's shoulder "I've got an idea" he says, the Dalmatian leans over to Charlie careful not to breathe, "Hey Charlie, Sasha's looking at you." In an instant Charlie's eyes open and he starts looking around the class room, Pongo and Balto laugh, "Welcome to planet Earth, Mr. Barkin." Says Pongo. Charlie gives them a scowl, "Not. Funny."

The hour sped by, Charlie had finished his test early and the second his pencil touched the desk it was like someone took a pan to the back of his head, he was out like a light. Balto and Pongo finished a couple of minutes after, Pongo pulled out a book and just read for the next 30 minutes. Balto pulled out his notebook and wrote down a few lines of poetry, thinking of how he can present them to Jenna.

"_No, that's not it…" _he thought, crossing out the first lines, Balto thought hard, Jenna was becoming as his inspiration, his muse. Balto's paw began moving subconsciously, as if his heart took control, soon the words formed on his paper, Balto looked at his paper and his eyes widened…

"_A maiden of crimson fur has captured my heart, her scent too intoxicating to describe with mere words. She breathes new life within my soul, making me whole. Her smile brings a burst of flames, warming the cold recesses of my lonely heart, all I want is to caress her soft red fur, hold her close to my chest and wish the time we share can never end… She is my light within my darkness…" _

Balto looked at his paper stunned at what he wrote, _"This is impossible, I only met this girl, it's not like I'll actually see her again." _On those thoughts, Balto's heart ached; he wanted to see Jenna again. He yearned to be in her presence again. He placed his notebook down and laid hid head on his desk, his thoughts completely gravitating towards Jenna, the way her fur was so neatly brushed, how her eyes blanketed him in a indescribable warmth, even her smile makes his heart race.

"_Ok, Ok relax Balto, its just another girl, she is just like everybody else." _His heart and his mind began to duke it out inside of him, _"No, she is special, and you know it. Listen to your feelings; they speak the truth to you." _Balto's heart spoke to him as if it were standing next to him.

"_Please, Im not well with decisions, just be quiet, I can't hear myself think."_ Balto pleaded, his heart was more forceful and passionate, _"Think, Think, Think, All you do is think, listen to your heart for once, follow your instincts, trust in yourself." _The voice in his head told him, his mind was silent, no words came from it.

Balto gave into his heart's demands, silencing his thinking once and for all.

__

"I Love Jenna…"

_(Hey everybody, Yea, Yea I know that wasn't really a poem, but I'm not really good with poetry, not really my forte. Anyways, Balto is not going crazy, his heart is just finally taking over, so you'll see some changes in Balto's personality in future chapters. Again give me constructive criticism and don't be afraid to tell me what I can do better in the future, Thanks reading and have a pleasant February! :D) _


	3. Chapter 3: Unspoken Attraction

_**Chapter 3: Unspoken Attraction**_

_**(Chapter 3, After this Im gonna work on my other stories that I meant to get out already. So Hopefully I won't be so much a procrastinator) **_

_**Song included: "I'm Gonna Love You" By Jennifer Love Hewitt**_

The day was fast, but yet it seemed so slow to the students of San Francisco High. Lunch had already come and again Exile piles food onto Balto's tray.

"Exile, again, is this even necessary? Im not going to keel over if you don't force feed me every day." Protests Balto.

"But your so skinny Comrade, you need your strength." Balto rolls his eyes at his friend, but lets him be; After all he is only looking out for him. Even if he goes a bit overboard.

Balto and Exile walked out of the line and to their table where all of their friends had bunched up into one table, consisting of him and Exile, Charlie, Hunter, Blitz, Shag, Cash, Waylon and Floyd, Pongo, Itchy, as well as Bentley and Murray and a newcomer named Thunderbolt, who recently transferred from a different school. Balto sat next to Pongo and Exile sat near Hunter and Blitz.

Balto took a bite from one of the apples on the tray and looked around of his surroundings. Possibly the entire senior class was in the lunchroom all conversing and laughing with one another in their own little groups. Balto looked over Shag's tall stature and sees Jenna, the red furred husky that was the object of his affections. He watches her as she chatting with the vixen Carmelita and the collie Colleen, _"hmmm, where is the other girls of their group?" _he wondered, he returned to his apple before Jenna or her friends would realize that he was looking at them. _"Well of course, Charlie would always know where Sasha was." _He silently chuckled to himself, finishing the apple and tossing it in the trash bin. As if on cue, Charlie's ears perk and he breaks from the conversation and looks at the door. Balto and the others look at his direction and see what has captured the shepherd's attention the doors to the lunchroom open and Sasha walks in looking for her friends, Balto's ears hear Carmelita's voice beckoning her to their table.

Balto looks over to his friend and starts to laugh; Charlie became enticed by Sasha's appearance.

"Hey Charlie, go ask her out." Hunter playfully punched his shoulder.

Charlie laughs; apparently the punch broke him out of his lovesick trance. He turned to him.

"Ok, but if only you ask Colleen over there." He responded with a smug. Hunter blushes profusely and drops the subject immediately. Hunter has had a small (more like a giant) crush on Colleen, ever since he first laid eyes on her in College Algebra of last year. The retriever returns to his food and stays silent; his cheek still had a tint of pink. Balto nibbles on a sandwich and stretches his neck over Shag to see the other girls of Sasha's group: Bess, Dixie, and Vanessa. Jenna on Vanessa's left nibbling on her lunch, something had come over her. She seemed rather quiet. Balto wanted to walk over to her, but his brain wouldn't follow the command, instead he turns his head from the group. His ears stood erect as if it were a radar dish, something had apparently caught his attention.

"Come on you know he's cute Jenna." Whispered Bess.

"I know but, I would just like to be friends with him. Steele gives him a hard enough trouble. Why should I put more of a burden on his shoulders?" Jenna answered.

Balto's eyes widen at the conversation, _"Is she talking… about me?" _he asked himself. He strained his ears for more information.

"Come on Jenna don't be so difficult. Just ask him out? Im sure that'll boost his confidence." Says Bess again.

Jenna fell silent; Balto edged himself closer, but the conversation was drowned as the bell that ended lunch rang throughout the school. He cursed quietly. Jenna grabbed her things and quickly got up from her seat and walked the opposite direction of the table. Balto's table had scattered saying quick goodbyes to each other and going their separate ways. Balto grabbed his back pack and hurried to the other way unaware that he ran right into Jenna.

"Ow! Hey watch were your- Oh, um… hey, uh, Balto." Jenna's fur hides her blush.

Balto helped her up and brushed her off quickly, saying "Im Sorry." Over and over. Jenna placed her paw on his lips.

"Balto, its ok, Im fine." Balto nodded and she took her paw away from his lips. Jenna blushed as she see's Balto large paw still encasing her small white paw. Balto looked down and see's this and he immediately lets go of her, blushing furiously. Jenna clears her throat to hide that school girl giggle when a guy a girl likes touches her, even If it were a friendly gesture. Balto scratches the back of his head, "Um… what class do you have next?" he asks. Jenna shakes her to come back and spoke fast, "Advanced Lit." she blushes a bit more, any more and the cafeteria would have lit up in red.

"Great, would you like me to walk you? My class is just next to it." Asks Balto, a tint of red showed itself on his cheek. Jenna's eyes lit up and she nods. Balto confidently offers his paw to her. "Shall we?" Jenna, unhesitant, takes his paw. "Yes." Balto smiles at her, feeling total confidence.

Balto and Jenna ventured down the halls of the school, talking along the way as students walked around them. The twosome reaches Jenna's lit class; she turns to him and very shyly kisses his cheek.

"Thanks Balto, you're a really sweet guy." They both flush at this. "See ya." Jenna releases Balto's paw and walks into her class room. Balto on the other side of the door brings himself to smile. His heart pumped gently in his ribcage.

"_Maybe there's hope after all."_

Jenna walks along the rows of students to her table, sitting next to a lovely German shepherd and one of her closest friends Vanessa.

"Hey Jen." Says Vanessa; she looks up at her.

Jenna takes her seat next to her, "Hey Ness." Jenna pulls out her notebook and folders from her back pack. Vanessa does the same.

"So have you thought of what Bess asked you?" asks Vanessa

Jenna goes back to her backpack, pretending to have ignored her question. Vanessa pokes her with her pencil. Jenna holds back the urge to yell out "Ow!" the door to the classroom opens and a tall, sturdy male black Labrador walks in breathing heavily.

"Sorry about that class, got held up in a meeting." Says Mr. Drake, he takes his seat at his desk. "Now, get out your essays on Robert Frost and I'll get those collected." Jenna opens her folder and pulls out a ten paged essay from its folds and places it neatly on her desk. Vanessa searches through her seemingly bottomless backpack and pull out her essay of twelve pages, Jenna stifles a laugh.

"You really have to stop having crushes on teachers." Giggles Jenna, Vanessa scowls at her.

"I do not." She hisses.

Jenna holds her paws up defensively, "Joking!" she whispers.

Mr. Drake walks by them, "Trouble ladies?" Jenna and Vanessa face him with innocent looks.

"No Sir." Both girls hands him their essays and the Labrador leaves their table with a skeptical face. Jenna and Vanessa looks at one another and laugh quiet. Mr. Drake cleared his throat for the classes' attention at the front. "Alright, today's assignment allows you to be more creative, I want you to choose a genre and idea and write a fictitious short story about it. I expect perfect results from some of you." He locks his eyes on both Jenna and Vanessa. "You have the rest of the hour as well as tomorrow to complete this assignment. Good luck." On those final words, everyone in the classroom starts jotting down ideas and scribbling down topics. Vanessa, from the look on her paper, had written down every idea from her imagination.

Jenna wrote down only a couple of ideas, an idea for a romantic story and an idea for a horror story. Horror had never really been her forte, and she couldn't think of anything truly terrifying, she sighs. _"Romance it is then."_ She crosses out horror from her paper and begins scribbling down ideas. A thought came to her head, _"That might work" _she thought, as more ideas formed in her head, she had the story all played out in her mind:

_**Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees.**_

_**Was it just a lucky day  
That it turned to look my way  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.**_

_**He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moonbeams  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see.**_

_**I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true.**_

_**Cause I'm gonna love you for  
the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine**_

_**I can't live without you  
cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth,  
I'll spend the rest of my life  
loving you**_

_**It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.**_

_**Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end.**_

_**  
******__Cause I'm gonna love you for  
the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you  
cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth,  
I'll spend the rest of my life  
loving you_

As the hour was to toll its end, Jenna's idea lay before her, pristine and pure, but a odd and random thought emerged from her head.

"_I think Im in love with…Balto." _

_**(Woo hoo! The plot thickens. Lol I apologize. I am just hyper **__****__** anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it, Chapter 4 coming soon!) **_


	4. Chapter 4: Love ablaze

_**Chapter 4: Love ablaze**_

_**(Good day everybody, hope you all are well and I hope you enjoy this chapter, Enjoy!) **_

_**Song Included: Simple and clean sung by Utada Hikaru (Balto's Poem) **_

The day's end was nearing, and every student was on the edge of their seat as the bell was going to reach its toll for release. Balto sat next to the newest friend in his group Thunderbolt, a German shepherd and a pretty cool one at that. The entire hour had been there's to talk to one another and to get acquainted.

"Wow, you traveled a lot haven't you?" asked Balto.

"Yea, traveling to some parts of the U.S and to parts in Europe, Man who knew English girls love American men. "chuckles Thunderbolt. Balto laughed with him and gave him a small playful punch on his shoulder.

"But you know?" Thunder looked at Balto, "I'd like to be with a girl who loves me for me, not for how I look." He sighs, "which seems to be the only reason girls are ogling me in the hall way, it gives me shivers when they stare at my backside." Thunder placed his muzzle in his paws in a huff, the idea made the shepherd's fur bristle a bit. "Must everything be based on looks nowadays?"

Balto looks at his new friend in deep sympathy, "Well, I don't know what to say man, I haven't really had that problem with women, most of them fear me like Im going to turn into a werewolf and bite them."

Thunderbolt turns his muzzle to him. "What about that Jenna girl?" Balto's ears perk and his eyes widen in surprise and he blushes, his ears pin to his skull and the blush becomes a tint of pink. He turns his head as if to hide his eyes gaze from Thunder.

"Well I-"

"So you do like her." said Thunder calmly.

Balto looked back at him calmly and just nodded, as if he were embarrassed at it. Jenna had set his heart on a passionate fire which he can't tame nor extinguish; It spread throughout his system like the blood that is pumped from that very same heart in an endless loop. Thunder smiled a friendly smile and placed a paw on his shoulder, "Don't sweat it, I'm sure you'll get her." Balto looked at him and gave him a nod, a smile soon followed.

The bell rang and the canines in the classroom hurried out their seats and out the door faster then you can say " Have a good day" Balto and Thunderbolt were one of the last to get out, along with Vanessa, a friend of Sasha and Jenna. She and Thunderbolt crossed paths at the threshold, and stared at each other for a short time.

"Please, ladies first." Said Thunder courteously, Vanessa smiled sweetly at him and went out ahead of them, Both males follow. Thunderbolt looked on as Vanessa walked down the pod stairs and out the exit to the bus stops. Balto looked curiously at him and smirked.

"Someone has found something he likes." He said.

Thunderbolt gave him a playful glare, and looked back at Vanessa's distant form. "I saw her at lunch today. What's her name?" he asked.

"Vanessa." Balto answered.

Thunderbolt cups his chin in thought and smiles. Balto places a firm paw on the shepherd's shoulder.

"Come on Romeo, let's leave Juliet be." Thunder gave another playful glare and punches Balto's shoulder, the two canines both break into a laugh but it was short lived as a grunting noise came from behind them. They look behind them and see's Charlie and Hunter with an "I think they've lost it" look etched into their faces.

"Mine dearest friends, hast thou finished with the jester façade." Says Charlie jokingly, Hunter broke into a guffaw at the awkward tension; All three canines stare at the retriever with amused faces. Hunter wipes a tear from his eye and clears his throat.

"I'm good no need to worry." Says Hunter, beating his chest to keep him from laughing so hard, Charlie bats Hunter's back to keep him from choking on saliva. _"I have weird friends, but I love them." _Thinks Balto in an instant a thought piques from his head.

"Hey Guys, I'm going to have to catch up with you, I left something History." The wolf Dog hybrid runs down the hall way as fast as his legs could carry, if the school had a speed limit he would have already broke it six times over. The class rooms and the hallway zoomed past him in almost blurs, Balto skids and turns to his left and proceeds to running the same speed up the pod stairs and stops directly behind the door's threshold and walks in huffing air, the teacher Mr. Callahan, a Doberman, sat at his desk and only looked up when Balto's noisy breathing echoed in his class room.

"Mr. White fang, what's with the hurrying?" he asked.

"Sorry sir, but have you seen a red folder in here by chance?" Balto asked, huffing air. Mr. Callahan pointed to the front of the class where a red, dog-eared, folder was displayed in front of the class. Balto nodded his head once and swipes it; he opened the fold to find a lyrical poem in it and smiles at the words written on the paper, he pulls it out to read it.

"_This poem describes all my feelings for Jenna, even if it does sound like a song." _He smiles one last time and stuffs the paper into the folder but is careful not to ruin its value in any way.

"Have a good night sir."

"Likewise and watch out for the stairs!" Balto ran right out of the room, and just as Mr. Callahan's words reached his ears, a small scream echoed through the pod as Balto crashes into a small form and they both tumble down the stairs.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

After a few minutes Balto hears two voices echo in his ear, one was Mr. Callahan, the other was… Jenna?!

Balto's eyes shoot open and see's Jenna and Mr. Callahan's face looking down at him.

"Oh Balto please speak to me, I'm so sorry, I- I didn't see where I was going." Said Jenna in a frantic voice, the light of the fading sun seemed reflect off her crimsoned fur, giving her an almost goddess aura, Balto lifted himself up so that he sat.

"No, that was my bad; I was running down stairs…not a good idea." He rubs his head and Mr. Callahan helps him onto his feet.

"Next time be careful, Mr." said Mr. Callahan, the Doberman turned his head over to Jenna. "Could you kindly escort Balto to Mrs. Briggs, Ms. Parker?"

Balto shook his head, it stung him unmercifully. "No sir, I'm fine, it's just a minor headache. I'll be fine really." He said.

A skeptical look appeared on the Doberman's face and nodded his head, "If you are sure then. Mr. White fang… Ms. Parker, good day." Mr. Callahan descended upon the steps and Balto looked at Jenna and blushed madly upon seeing her.

"I'm sorry Jenna…" Balto decided to turn and make a run for it but a small paw seemed to have paralyzed any movement he might have produced.

"No, don't be it was both of our fault, I should have paid better attention and I might have sidestepped you before you crashed into me." She said and gives a small embarrassed smile.

Balto turns back to look at her, "Are you hurt?" he asked her. Balto wouldn't forgive himself if he caused Jenna any physical pain.

Jenna blushed, "Um… no, you broke my fall." Jenna blushed even more as the thought of her landing on Balto imprinted in her skull. Balto's cheeks looked like a blood vessel had exploded. He looks at his feet to avoid Jenna's gaze and see's a lone piece of paper in between them. Balto looked around Jenna and see's papers scattered all around. His eyes widen.

"Um, Jenna?" he points to the papers and Jenna looks at where his paw was pointing and gasps.

"Oh no, all my notes!" She gets onto her hands and knees and gathers up the papers, Balto follows in suit and gathers what look to be his papers, vigorously searching for his poem.

"_Where is it, Where is it?" _he thought, searching through the piles of papers.

An hour past, and the pod was scoured of the papers that had laid upon it, Balto neatly stacks his notes and papers, but couldn't seem to have found his poem anywhere, Jenna's papers were concealed deep inside her backpack in a deep pink folder. She looks at Balto who seemed very upset at something.

"Balto, Is something the matter?" she asks as she places her backpack on her back, Balto silently shakes his head and looks directly into Jenna's eyes.

"No, its ok, it was an assignment for Ms. Swan, it must be somewhere in here, I'll look for it tonight." He says with a false smile. Jenna looks at him with a caring look and places a small paw on his shoulder. "You'll find it." She smiles and kisses his cheek. Balto's ears perk and he looks at her, both canines were blushing profusely.

"I'll see you tomorrow Balto." She smiles at him and waves, walking out the pod exit. Balto looks on as she leaves and lets out a deep, love struck sigh and shakes his head and throws his backpack over his shoulder and takes his leave to catch up with Charlie and Hunter…

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night…

Jenna bit her pencil's tip as a difficult math question perplexed her brilliant mind.

"So if I take this equation and divide it by pi, I will get… GAH!" she dropped her pencil and dug through her backpack for her pink folder. As she pulled it out a small piece of paper fluttered out of its folds, she takes one look at it and is hit with the realization that the words written was not from her hand, she picks it up to read it and looks at the title.

"_Simple and clean, this is what she makes me feel, the one girl I love, Jenna…"_

Jenna mouth gaps in surprise at the words and reads the small paragraph under it…

"_A maiden of crimson fur has captured my heart, her scent too intoxicating to describe with mere words. She breathes new life within my soul, making me whole. Her smile brings a burst of flames, warming the cold recesses of my lonely heart, all I want is to caress her soft red fur, hold her close to my chest and wish the time we share can never end… She is my light within my darkness…This is about her…" _

Jenna blushes furiously at the words written and reads on at the verses below it…

_**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**_

**_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_**

**_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_**

**_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_**

**_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
are confusing me that's when you came to me and said,_**

**_"Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe something's are that simple"_**

**_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_**

**_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_**

**_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_**

**_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_**

**_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_**

Jenna bit her thumb, but not to hard, to stop the tears from flowing off her red and white cheeks, she had never heard anything so beautiful and pure and it was all for her.

Jenna's heart pounded in her chest as one sentence was uttered from her trembling lips…

"My heart was right… it was pointing to him… Balto… I… love him…"

_**(Ah, I loved this chapter, well I hope you all enjoyed this as I enjoyed writing it, "Simple and clean" is a copyright of the artist Utada Hikaru and the video game Kingdom Hearts, and I hold no claim over it. Until next time!) **_


	5. Chapter 5: Spellbound

_**Chapter 5: Spellbound**_

_**(Hi Everyone! I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated I am finally keeping up with my stories; I hope you love this chapter!)**_

"_Infinite in mystery, is that of a heart, what it wants and what it needs are two different things…but no matter what we choose, it will impact our lives in ways we could never imagine. A true heart, would desire the comfort of knowing there are others who are able to relate and be related to, knowing that for once…they feel that they belong in this abysmal plane called "life"…" _

_*Nearly a week passes by*_

Outside the high school was dreary as rain hailed from the skies and soaked the streets in its angered rampage. Jenna sat in her seat in algebra, staring out the window next to her. She and her friends, again, not too long ago ran as If their lives depended on it in that storm, the window she looked out was blurred due to the rain that continuously made pitter patter sounds upon its glass. Her teacher at the front kept babbling on about equations and seemingly brain itching problems, unaware of the husky's blank look on her lovely face, Jenna's paw kept scribbling random words or phrases in the pages on its own accord. Strangely, all these phrases had one thing in common, they either wrote out, "I Love Balto" or just "Balto" in general.

"And so your homework tonight will be to do problems 60- 80 on page 394. Extra credit goes to the people, who do the entire page, and so on that note, class dismissed." The bell rang for first hour to end and Jenna packed her necessities in a flash and zoomed out the class room door before anyone could crowd it. The hallway was bustling with life, every clique and posse crowding the surrounding walls jabbering away at the throes of everyday life.

"So, wait, he broke up with you for her?!"

"Man, I totally bombed my math test this morning."

"Sorry, I have to go to the library. I have a physics test I need to study for."

Jenna continued to swerve her way through the crowd, trying to easily (and if possible quickly) as she walked down the main stair case she eyes Sasha attempting to squeeze through the many people gathered in the main hall. She giggled to herself. The red husky was a blur as she masterfully maneuvered through the crowd making it through and stopping in front of her destination, the most fearful, most sinister class that has ever been conceived…Gym… Jenna walked through the gym's wide double doors, entering the large and vast coliseum like structure. It may have not been her favorite class, but there was an upside to this tragedy, she would be able to see a certain wolf dog... she smiled gently to herself, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling deep in her chest that was unlike any other, could this be love?

Jenna strides quicker to the girl's locker room and to her disgust, the one person she rather not meet eyes with, was standing in front next to the door, giving her the most despicable grin to ever behold on a person's face. Her fur began to bristle, but managed to retain her coolness. She walked straight past Steele without even uttering a single word to him, until she felt a paw lunge and grip her arm.

"Steele, let go of me." Her voice dripped venom, but unfortunately, to Steele's ears that translates to another phrase. Instead, he brought her close to him and attempted kiss her.

"Hey!" She pushed his face away, "Steele, let go!"

"Come on Jen, I know your just playing hard to-"He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and a deep voice rang through the gym.

"Excuse me…"

Steele looked back only to be met with a flash of light. Steele released Jenna for a brief moment, rubbing his eyes and giving her a brief moment to retreat into the girl's locker room. She fast walked into the female coach's office.

"Coach Sidle?"

A very beautiful retriever turned in her seat to face Jenna, "Yes Jenna?" she asked sweetly.

"Steele…"

Coach Sidle sighed while shaking her head, "Again?"

Jenna only nodded her head and the retriever rose from her seat and left the room without another word. Something told her that Steele was not going to be performing activities INSIDE of class. She smiled to herself, knowing justice was being served. The locker room door opened and all you could hear was the yelling of the male coach, Coach Darkholme.

"Um, might I ask why Coach Darkholme is yelling at Steele for sexual harassment?" Jenna looked at the voice that walked in, and it was Colleen, her lyrical English accent echoed through the empty room. Jenna only looked at Colleen with her eyebrow raised; Colleen must have read her facial expression because she changed the subject immediately.

"So, what are we doing in Math?" she asked.

Jenna smiled, thanking to the heavens Colleen was not starving for gossip, "Just a few notes and equations we need to know for our final exams next week." Colleen nodded. The two girls began changing into their gym clothes as other girls entered the locker room, griping about either a boyfriend that won't give into their demands or the fact they didn't skip gym. As more girls pooled into the room, Jenna and Colleen made their way through the crowd and took their spots in their designated squads, soon the crimson furred husky spotted who she had been waiting to see for the whole day, Balto, the half dog, half wolf hybrid and the object of her indescribable affections. Following Balto was Hunter, a golden retriever mix and also the son of Alexis Sidle, the female gym teacher of the school as well as doubling as both Colleen's Martial arts sensei and her dance instructor. Jenna looked toward her friend just a couple spaces next to her, staring at Hunter with an obvious love-struck trance, Jenna giggled at her friend, secretly knowing the collie had a sort of crush on the mixed male, unbeknownst to Colleen, Hunter also bore a crush on her as well.

Steele was nowhere to be found; it looked as if Vanessa's dad sent him to the dean. This must be some kind of record for him. Balto and Hunter soon emerged from the locker room in grey t-shirts and navy blue gym shorts, the shirt seemed to hug rather tightly on Hunter's torso, showing off a bit of what he had going for him. Colleen couldn't help but look. Balto's physique wasn't much to behold, but he wasn't something to not look at either, his body was more focused on the speed and perfectly firm running legs. Jenna sighed a bit, she could stare at him all day, but she wasn't looking for any physical encounters with the hybrid, but to just be with him in general. She wanted to be in his arms, cuddled close to him in a loving embrace, wanting him to whisper sweet nothings in her ears.

The husky shook her head quickly, _"Alright Jenna, snap out of it, this is only Balto, the cute, sensitive guy with a heart of a lover. Ok now I'm getting slightly ahead of myself-",_her thoughts were interrupted by Coach Darkholme's whistle.

"Alright, 5 Minute Jog starting now! Get moving!"

The class' activities just consisted of a choice of basketball, self defense, or volleyball. Surprising enough, Colleen played Volleyball with Jenna while Hunter convinced Balto to spar with him, teaching Balto the basics on how to defend himself, by the way Hunter was speaking to him and encouraging meant that Balto was doing something right at the least.

"Alright, instead of an uppercut, try a high kick, in case your opponent happened to be taller than yourself."

Jenna took small glances at Balto as she played volleyball with two other friends of hers with Colleen.

"Great man! Looks like you'll be ready for when anyone messes with you!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Is this necessary Hunt?" asked Balto, keeping a good stance as he began sparing with the retriever in front of him."

"Is it necessary? Of course it's necessary! You want to someday beat the pulp out of Steele do ya?"

Balto delivered a high kick to Hunter's face, "Maybe…"

Hunter with lightning fast reflexes blocked the kick and spun away from Balto's foot and swiftly delivers a chop to Balto's neck, which he ducked to dodge, "Maybe?"

"Yea…Maybe, I really don't want anything to do with Steele personally. As long as he continues to be sent to the Dean, I'm content." Balto threw his paw to catch Hunter in the stomach, but was almost immediately blocked, "Maybe he'll get expelled at this rate."

"Who knows…you know his dad is one of the superintendents of the school, he could practically get away with anything he wanted with only getting a stern talking to." Balto's blood boiled slightly, Steele Is being treated like royalty at this school all because his dad is a school official, despicable…

Balto and Hunter continued to spar, only rarely managing to get a good hit on each other. The class period went on without any confrontations, but one question remains, who was the person who got Steele in trouble?

Minutes more pass, and Jenna and Colleen are walking together in the hallway towards lunch, chatting about the events in their gym class.

"So, how did both Mr. Darkholme AND Mrs. Sidle know about Steele harassing you?"

Jenna thought for a second, "You know, that is very odd…All I know is it was someone with a deep voice, Charlie maybe?" she answers.

Colleen shook her head, "No, Charlie doesn't have Gym with us… we must not know them." The two girls continued to dwell upon the situation, meanwhile Balto and Hunter rendezvous with another of their friends Thunderbolt.

"Hey Thunder, why weren't you in gym today?" asked Hunter.

Thunderbolt grinned, "Being a witness to that event with Steele."

"Wait, you mean-", Thunderbolt pulled out a digital camera, pressing a button that switches to gallery mode, showing the incriminating evidence of Steele in the act of harassing Jenna. Balto's blood boiled at the sight, but also he felt light hearted at the fact one of his friends may have helped in bringing Steele to justice. Hunter clapped Thunderbolt on the back in congratulations; Balto continued to smirk happily, "Steele could finally be kicked out!"

Jenna and Colleen sat with their friends, they couldn't help but notice that Sasha was looking at the door, but it wasn't for them, it was for a certain German shepherd.

"Hey Sash!" said Jenna.

Sasha did not reply.

"Um, Sasha?"

Sasha was too preoccupied with the door; it was like she was in some sort of trance.

Carmelita responded for her, "Um, Sasha is a bit off earth at the moment, she wants to see Charlie again."

"Again?" asked Vanessa from her book.

"Yea, again, she's kinda, well, in love."

"If that ain't the most obvious fact of the day, she's gaga for Charlie Barkin and even the most clueless person earth could get that." Interjected Dixie, she looks at Sasha's blank stare. "Odd, ain't it?"

Bess rolled her eyes on Carmelita's left, "It's not odd Dixie, and it's obvious that you haven't been in love. Can you blame Sasha? She fell for a handsome and compassionate canine, unlike that heartless mutt Jacob" If she could, she would have spat on his name, all of Sasha's friends despised Jacob for what he had done to Sasha; she deserved much better then someone so disrespectful and backstabbing. Jenna glared at the thought of Jacob; he sat where his jock friends were sitting, along with his latest catch, Sierra Claven, a very beautiful Shiba Inu and captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Gee, I wonder if he's already slept with her." Bess asked.

Everyone looked at Bess with their eyes widened. "Bess!" cried Vanessa, who placed her book down and her index finger marking her page, "That's a terrible thing to wonder about!"

"I'm just saying!" Bess waved her paws apologetically, "You may never know!"

Carmelita coughed once, "I'd rather not think about that thank you very much… I am eating." Carmelita took a bite of an apple she had in her lunch case and then took a sip of her soda.

"What is everybody talking about?" Sasha finally spoke as Charlie walked pass their table, everyone blinked once and looked at each other nervously.

"Um, nothing Sash, absolutely nothing!" Bess defended, giggling nervously.

Sasha blinked in confusion, "Um…ok, if you guys say so." She took a bite from the un-eaten sandwich in her tray and looked at Charlie who had just joined his table from the corner of her eye. Jenna couldn't help but smile, her friend was falling deeply for this guy but then, Balto caught her eye, and he was laughing and talking to his friends about Steele's very recent suspension, she had never seen him so happy and looking at the farthest table from Balto and Charlie's group was Steele's gang: Nikki, Kaltag, and Star, who looked rather…elated at the fact Steele wasn't there to order them around like lackeys.

"Hmm, I guess everyone is light hearted that Steele is not going to be around for awhile…oh well, at least I get to see Balto smile for once. It's a very handsome smile on him." She smiled; her eyes were sparkling faintly with the newfound discovery that Balto was the one she had been searching for all this time.

"Balto…I have to work up the courage to be alone with you…" she blushed a bit, thinking about how it would be if she was with him, in his arms, just not having a care in the world as they talk about how much they love one another. In Jenna's heart, she longed for those moments with someone she could love, and love her back with equal passion.

"I need to tell you how I feel…" Jenna took her eyes off of Balto and took a sip of her Sprite, returning back to her friend's apparent conversation.

"So Sasha, I heard you made friends with the cute exchange student a few days ago, eh?" Dixie asked.

Sasha giggled, "Yea, he's a really nice guy, and his name is Sly Cooper. Pretty mysterious isn't it?"

Out of the corner of the girls' eyes Carmelita was staring off at Sly with Charlie's group at their table, something strange welled up inside of her, something, that she herself couldn't explain without sounding like a complete nut, and yet…His and Neyla's little "welcome" party also gave off a negative feeling deep in her heart.

Jenna giggled, "Hey Carm, you alright?"

Carmelita shook her head, "Um, yea, spaced out for a bit." She returned to her lunch in silence.

Jenna smiled softly and looked at Balto, she could tell for that once in his life, he was truly happy.

The day passed with a silent ease, Balto sat in the final class of the day, patiently awaiting the bell to ring, Thunderbolt on his left jotting away at the assignment at hand. Balto continued to stare off into space with the assignment finished and neatly written underneath his elbow.

"Dude, you're already done?" Thunder's hushed voice broke through Balto's mind.

Balto looked at him, "yea, it's not really that hard." Thunderbolt continued to work as

Balto thought again, _"I wonder how Jenna would react if I gave her my poem…hmm…she probably would have laughed at me…I dunno…it's odd, maybe I should check it, I haven't looked at it all-",_Balto's thoughts were interrupted by the chime of the bell, he and Thunderbolt quickly packed their bags as their teacher imputed, "Remember! If you haven't finished this, it IS homework! And this time…please do it." On that note, Balto and Thunderbolt left out the door before anyone else could beat them to the punch. Vanessa left last, blushing as she passed Thunderbolt, the shepherd flashed her a quick smile, but she swiftly walked past him, red as if her cheeks were apples.

"Wow…Do you think she likes me?" He asked Balto next to him, who was vigorously searching his backpack.

"Oh no, please tell me I left that at home!" Balto exclaimed. Thunderbolt looked dumbstruck.

"Left what at home?" he tilted his head in confusion. Balto was starting to panic, "Oh come on that was in my backpack since Monday and now it goes missing, where are you?!"

Thunderbolt shushed his friend to be calm, "Whoa, take it easy man, whatever it is is probably at your house, so relax. It's not the end of the world." Balto took a deep friend, Thunderbolt was right, he had to remain calm. Or at least try.

On the other side of the School, Jenna was walking from her last class of the day, heading to her forensics club classroom.

"I wonder what were going to debate about today. I hope it's about the comment I made last meeting but we never got…to…" her mouth gaped; Steele was in the school, asking random people if they had seen her. Jenna turned on her heel and high tailed it out of the school, rushing out of the large double doors of the school, praying to the high heavens above that the malamute did not catch whiff of her.

(Balto's point of view)

Great, just fantastic…My poem is missing! I've lost the one thing that could possibly get Jenna to like me, and I blew it! Hunter, Thunderbolt and I walked out the school's other escape routes. They talked about how their day went and what they are planning to do for the weekend. As we walked a small wind was beginning to pick up, I guess the storm had yet to finish its self appointed duty to ruin anyone's day. We took shortcuts through the alleyways to avoid getting caught in the oncoming storm, and soon enough, we reached both Hunter's and Thunder's street.

"See ya later man, hope you find whatever you were looking for." Thunder waved at me goodbye, as I turned I could hear Hunter commenting, "He misplaced something?" I sighed, not wanting to be reminded about my very blunt move. With mustering up enough courage, I wanted to give the poem to Jenna the poem today. I wanted to show her how much I really did love her and maybe, just maybe, I would finally be able to love someone with them loving each other in return, like Charlie and Sasha loved each other… They've only been together for a few days now, and I could tell that Sasha could not take her eyes off of him. From what I heard, Charlie defended Sasha against a pack of mutts that attempted to bully them, but they managed to fend them off with their tails between their legs. Even at the cost of Charlie being almost mortally wounded.

All of a sudden I feel someone crash into me, but, it wasn't anyone larger then I am, in fact the person fell to the ground as they rebounded off of me.

"I'm sorry." She said in apologetic tone, I turn to face her and to my surprise, was my best friend's girlfriend herself, Sasha.

She picked herself up from the ground and brushed her shimmering fur off, I gave her a gentle smile, "It's alright, you're the girl Charlie is crazy for aren't you?"

Only now did she realize who I was, and she looked up at me, "Balto?"

"Yea, that's me." I looked around her; there was no one with her.

"Hey, where's Jenna?" I asked.

Sasha replied, "She's at Speech and Debate, Why you ask?" she tilted her head in confusion, but still retained her sweet, warm smile. Now I know why Charlie loves her so much, she is as kind and gracious as she is beautiful.

I couldn't help but blush at the smile, "Um…no reason." I blushed harder at the lie.

Sasha noticed this and gives me a playful smirk, "You like her don't you?" she knew my eyes couldn't lie; all they bore was the love I had for Jenna and her beautiful aura gave me the most powerful warmth my heart had ever felt.

"Y-yes…I do as a matter of fact…but Steele…he won't let me anywhere near her because I am…" I couldn't bear to finish that sentence; the pain of my hybrid nature stung me fiercely, the fear of forever loneliness swept over me like the dark cloud that was about to overtake the city once again.

Sasha finished it for me, "…Part Wolf?" she could sense the pain in my heart, the torment of being feared by all, and loved by so little…

Reflected upon Sasha's beautiful emerald irises I could see my face turn lifeless and dark, I turn away from her mirror like eyes.

"Hey, I'll…see you later." I said in a happy façade that couldn't even fool the most dumbest of person.

I turned my entire body away from Sasha, ready to walk away as I fell into a dark gloom.

I took a step away before I heard Sasha's sweet voice chime, "Wait, Balto!"

I turned back to her, waiting for her words, "I just wanted to say that…Jenna…."

, hesitation blanketed her voice, what was she trying to tell me?

"Jenna…likes you!" I stared at her with a small disbelief, but on that one sentence my heart soared to the highest heaven possible and I embraced Sasha in my arms, feeling myself ready to tear with indescribable happiness.

"YES!" I cried with such joy, giving Sasha a quick, thank you kiss on the forehead and placed her down. Running off in total and complete joy, this day had just taken a turn for the better! I ran as fast as I could, I was ready to give Jenna my poem, telling her how much I loved her, If Charlie could tell Sasha, and then I could most defiantly tell Jenna! I ran for what seems like minutes until I skidded to a stop to catch my breath, I probably ran a mile from where I left Sasha. But to be honest, I didn't really care, Charlie probably met up with her by now and she's a tough girl, I turned to walk the rest of the way when another person crashed into me. Sasha again? Did she have something more to tell me? I turned back around and the one person I really wouldn't expect to see face to face again in my life actually was here.

"_Jenna?" _

_(End of P.O.V)_

Jenna rubbed her head, "Sorry…" her eyes were closed and looking downward, she hadn't realized yet who she had bumped into.

Balto took a quick breath; "Um...its ok..." he was blushing furiously, "Here, let me help you." He offered her his paw. When Jenna looked up, she was the one blushing; the person she bumped into was Balto.

"Oh…h-hey Balto." Her face was a deep crimson, Balto himself was blushing an even deeper crimson, both with Jenna's appearance to him and of the knowledge Sasha had just shared with him. Balto offered his paw to her and Jenna took it without a slight hesitation and was lifted onto her feet. They stared at each other for the longest moment, Balto staring into her shimmering amber eyes, and Jenna staring into his large, golden eyes that seemed like two moons to her. The two canines' heart raced.

Balto spoke first, "Hey Jenna…um…what are you doing here?" he thought, never actually seeing her in this neighborhood before.

Jenna's ears perked, _"What am I doing here?" _forgot the main reason why she was running so fast and in an unfamiliar neighborhood, so she made up, "I'm just trying to get home." She hid the blush in her equally crimson fur; Balto saw this as a window of opportunity.

"Hey…umm…would you like me to walk with you? It's not safe to walk these streets alone." Balto rubbed his neck in his own feeble attempt to hide his blush.

Jenna eyes lit up and she nods, "Yes, I would like that."

Balto's eyes shone like large headlights, giving them the warmest and welcoming aura to Jenna. The two canines realized they were still holding paws, and sheepishly laughed and let go of each other.

Balto offered his arm in a gentlemanly way, "Stay close." His voice was soft and with an air of protectiveness.

Jenna takes his arm, knowing full well of the dangers of walking home in the alleyways by their selves. Sasha told Jenna about their tussle with one of the local gangs around the area, and with Balto wolfish features, she wouldn't put past her that Balto made the perfect means of invoking fear in those lowlifes.

She takes his arm, "No problem there." Balto couldn't help but blush as they take the short cut into the alleyway to Jenna's home. Throughout the entire length of the trip in the maze like alley, Balto stared straight at the path ahead, feeling a certain instinct inside of him confirming that the alley was void of life other than them. He breathed in their air around him, not smelling any close-by beings around them. The hybrid took great trust in his senses, the beautiful husky on his arm held to him tightly, putting her complete faith and possibly her life in him. Their hearts raced further, the closeness between them began to grow stronger and the heat shared was becoming hotter.

For what seemed like hours, were actually minutes when they reached the warm and comfy safety of Jenna's home, its unique structure sent a kind and welcoming aura, a top the door was the letters inscribed in a intricate cursive, _"Parker" _'s family name.

The two canines stepped onto the small stoop with its high hanging roof above it, the clouds were getting darker. Jenna pulled out her purse from her backpack and began rummaging through it for her house keys, Balto continued to look on at her lovely features, completely entranced. When Jenna finally took the keys out of her purse, she replaced her purse within her back pack's confines and turned to face the taller hybrid before her.

She blushed wildly, but retained her trademark smile at Balto, "Thanks, for walking me home Balto." She stared down at her keys fiddling with them as she half-heartedly chooses one.

Balto's face was a deep red, "N-n-no problem." Jenna looked up at him, her face getting closer to his, Balto's eyes began to close on instinct, his own face getting closer to hers. Their breathing was still; their hearts were pumping as if gasping for air in their rib cage, completely lost in time, their muzzles getting closer…

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
_

"_**Balto…"**_

_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
are confusing me that's when you came to me and said,_

"_**This is finally happening…"**___

"Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe something's are that simple

"_**Jenna…"**_

"_**I've waited for this moment for so long…"**_

**The world around them seemed to fade; the moment of truth for them is just millimeters away… their minds seemed to be in perfect sync. **

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

"I Love you…" _  
_

Balto and Jenna's lips met in a soft and gentle kiss, Balto's eyes widened, this moment that he had dreamed for so long… has finally happened. The hybrid closed his eyes and pressed back into the kiss, unable to hold back any longer. He felt Jenna's paws snake their way around his neck as she deepens the kiss, causing them to take in each other's hot breath. Balto's own paws wrapped around Jenna's back, holding her close to his chest, keeping her there, close to his heart, where she belonged and will always have her place in. Forever more…

But deep in the shadows, two piercing blue eyes gazed on in hatred, their owner began to turn away from the sight in complete disgust, as he whispered darkly under his breath…

"_Just wait wolf dog…just you wait…" _

_A/N:_

_(WOOT! One more chapter for you all, I really hope this has been a good experience for you to read cause let me tell you, I had so much problems with this chapter, but I am glad to see it finished for you all to read to your heart's content, therefore I am grateful that you all took your time to read this and please leave a comment, I would deeply appreciate it. Well, more chapters to come and I am sure you can't wait to see what happens next! Till next time!) _


	6. Chapter 6: Nerves

_**Chapter Six: Nerves**_

_**(Here is Chapter Six! I hope you all enjoy it**__**J**__**) **_

"_There is something breathtaking and beautiful about two people who are deeply in love with one another, not a care in the world, just happy, that they are with that special someone who make their opposite whole and complete." _

"Tell me again why we are here? ", asked Balto as a cocker spaniel measured him, the long tape ruler wrapped around his waist and to his legs. One of Jenna's friends, namely Vanessa, hunted for Balto's address, dragged him out of his house, and drove him downtown to the men's formal wear section of the mall.

"Balto, if you're going out on a date with my friend, it is vital that you at least look presentable." She spoke sternly, the young wolf dog turned his head as the small dog measuring him scribbled down a few more numbers on her clipboard.

"Now will it be Black, Blue, Grey, or Tan?" she asked Balto, when Vanessa interjected, "Black please." The spaniel nodded and scurried to the Men's Suits.

Balto turned his head to see Vanessa, only this time she was circling him like a vulture, inspecting everything about his person.

"Vanessa?" Balto asked.

She looks up at him, "Yes, yes what is it?" her voice was gentle this time.

Balto licked his dry lips, "Thank you… I don't think I could be able to do something like this on my own… I really want to impress Jenna tonight and I do not want to seem so…plain with her."

Vanessa tapped his nose with a finger, "Silly, she wouldn't mind if you were dirt poor and lived in a card board box. But a little guidance never hurt anyone." She returns to inspecting him, her slender glasses reflected the light from the ceiling, giving the blue eyes under a beautiful glow.

"I didn't think you'd be the fashions expert in the group, I kind of always figured Bess would be." He chuckled coyly.

Vanessa couldn't help but giggle, "Bess is more of the beauty tips expert, and by god they work wonders." Balto chuckles again, the old spaniel returned with his pants and asked him to go behind the curtain and put them on.

"Hang on before that let me choose what will go with the under shirt." Vanessa speed walked to the other side of the department and with barely any seconds to spare, she returned placing a white dress shirt against his bare torso, then replacing it with a black, and finally a grey.

"White would better suit you, now get dressed, and let's see the results." She spoke shooing him into the curtain to give him some privacy (Let it be note that he is in nothing but boxer shorts and socks) Vanessa folded Balto's street clothes and placed them neatly on the seat next to the curtain.

"Um, why black Vanessa?" asked Balto from behind the curtain as he changed into the clothes.

"Because gray would just blend in with your fur, blue would be tacky, and Tan would make you look like you rolled in dirt. Black would help bring out your masculinity."

Balto's head poked out of the curtain, "I'm not masculine?"

Vanessa pushed his head back through the curtain gently, "No, no I am not saying that at all, I'm only saying that you have a bellied ferocity and manliness about your appearance and it's time to bring it out, don't you think?"

Balto blinked from behind the curtain as he pulled up the dress pants on himself, _"Ferocity? Manliness?" _

_**Minutes later…**_

Balto emerges from the dressing room, wearing an elegant black dress jacket with a white buttoned undershirt within it being shown through a large V in the jacket, black velvet dress pants that reached that covered to his shoelace, and the shoes were shiny and pristine under the store lights.

"Well…how do I look?" asked Balto as he showed himself to Vanessa and the seamstress.

Vanessa giggled a bit, "Like you are going to prom, but hey you look, dare I say, attractive, your eyes really bring the ferocity as the suit secures and shows your masculinity, and all in all, I am impressed."

Balto blushed slightly, "Uh…thanks I think ", Vanessa giggled once again and looked him over as the seamstress fitted the more looser parts of his attire, Vanessa stopped circling and fixed his collar, "Very nice Balto, in this case, the suit really does make the man. Now, let's get everything straight, you know where you're taking her to dinner yes?"

"Uh…"

Vanessa intervened, "I thought so, that is why I'm here, to make sure everything goes perfectly."

"Vanessa?" asked Balto as the seamstress finished what she was doing and him enduring several needle points.

"Yes?" she asks, staring up at him.

"Ever consider a career in festive organization?"

After Vanessa and Balto had purchased his formal wear and left the Men's boutique in the mall, she drove him straight to the most fanciest restaurant that Balto could actually afford and made reservations for 8:00 pm, then after, since Balto had no car of his own and yet had his license, she dragged him to her family's estate. Balto stared in awe, he had no idea that Vanessa lived high on the hog, and the house was large and looked as if it could hold 10 of Boris' rickety house.

"Before you say anything-", said Vanessa, diverting Balto's attention as they entered a large and very dark garage.

"My parents are rich, not I, and no, I don't like to have shopping sprees and spend several thousand dollars on junk I do not have use like those bimbos on MTV and also, these are my father's cars, he's only letting me borrow them." Vanessa flipped a light switched and, if possible, Balto's jaw looked as if it was going to fall to the floor like a toon. Around Balto were cars of several varieties: Hondas, Mustangs, Jeeps, BMW, every car imaginable seemed to be in this one enormous garage.

Balto closed his jaw and shook himself a sense of composure, "Wait, why is your dad letting you borrow his prized cars?"

"I told him about yours and Jenna's situation and let's just say…My dad is a sucker for romance stories."

Balto just blinked, _"Riiiggghhhhttt…and I led a dog sled team." _

Vanessa flicked his nose playfully, "No I didn't bribe my own dad…he's too wealthy to be bribed, and besides its only for a night, as long as you don't go for the Ferrari or that silver mustang near the door.

Balto stared at all the cars and then back at Vanessa, "Vanessa I…I can't accept this, I mean first it was the suit and the fancy restaurant reservations…but a car? I'm afraid that's where I draw the line, I can't just take these cars for a spin and then bring it back without repaying you, that wouldn't be fair for you at all…I mean, your offering a chance to give Jenna the perfect date imaginable to the female thought, but In reality…don't you think she would just like the fact that it's me taking her to a date, and not this primped fancy pants instead I mean-" Balto's words were silenced by two fingers on his lips.

"Congratulations Mr. Balto, you passed my test." Balto's eyes widened, Vanessa removed her fingers for him to speak.

"W-wait, I passed what? This was all a test? The suit, the reservation-", Balto was interrupted again.

"Now your over thinking things sweetheart, Balto I was skeptical at first but now I think you really are what Jenna needs in a guy, someone selfless and kind, not to mention a little dashing at times. I helped you with the dinner and attire because I wanted you to finally show Jenna that you could be debonair just for her. The car was the real test of selflessness and you passed with flying colors." Vanessa smiled sweetly; Balto still stared at her with disbelief.

"Now, show my friend a good time." She snuck something into Balto's paw and enclosed it around the object, breaking Balto out of his stupor. Balto stared down at what was in his paw.

"Vanessa, these are your car keys."

"I'm lending you my car at the least, just please be sure to fill it up on your way back home please and drive it back when you wake up tomorrow." Balto stared at the keys and then back to Vanessa and then diverting his gaze to her car, simple yet elegant, not some over the top prom limousine, just a simple machine and nothing more. Balto suddenly pulled Vanessa into a tight embrace, causing her to blush.

"Uh…your welcome, Balto." She patted his back as he continued to hug her.

**Meanwhile: **

In the Parker family household, Jenna picks out a dress for her first date with Balto, accompanying her are her mother, Sasha, Colleen, and Bess.

"So Sash, I heard Charlie is taking you on your first date together, are you excited?" asked Bess as she and Jenna's mother, Sarah, prepared Jenna as she picked out a shimmering in the sunlight silver gown and tried it on in the bathroom, giving the two females time to relax their aching paws.

Sasha giggled, "Well of course, He was recovering from the fight with those thugs in the alley for a majority of our relationship so far. But I cannot wait for what he has in store."

"I bet! He must have been planning this so carefully if he hasn't told exactly where he's taking you."

Sasha thought for a moment, "Well, all he's told me is to dress nicely. So maybe it's something really special."

"I bet Sasha, how is Charlie treating you?" asked Jenna's mother.

"Well, for the most part, like a treasure at the least." She answered, the cheeks on her face turning even redder.

"I bet, a lad like Charlie probably would be considering he is one of the most sought after males in the school, next to Huntie of course…" she spoke the last part under her breath, but Bess heard her as if she spoke it aloud.

"Huntie? You mean Hunter Sidle? That cute retriever mix on the football team with Blitz and Exile?"

Colleen blushed hard, "Um, never mind…Jenna! Aren't you done yet?" she called, trying to change the subject immediately.

"Yes and No, Yes being that I am done, and No I won't come out till you tell us the truth!" she giggled from behind the curtain.

Colleen crossed her arms and pouted, Bess and Sasha, along with Jenna's mother stared at Colleen, for a good 10 minutes before Colleen cracked under the pressure.

"OH FINE! Yes, Hunter Sidle, I have a HUGE crush on him, let's just say that."

Sasha blinked once, "Wait, haven't we established that already before?"

Jenna emerged from the curtain, "Yes, but it's so much fun seeing Colleen blush like that."

Stunned was the only words to describe the four female's reactions, "W-Wow Jenna, y-you-you, wow, you look…" Sasha was speechless.

Jenna emerged in a slender strapless silver dress, it went straight down to her ankles as she wore matching heels, Jenna's fur flowed neat and beautifully upon her shoulders, giving her an almost goddess aura, her amber eyes gave both warmth and safety, sure to captivate and awe anyone who would even glimpse into those sunny irises.

"My word Jenna, you-you look marvelous!" exclaimed Colleen.

"I think Balto is going to have a rough time not gaping the entire time!" spoke Sasha.

Amongst all the complements, a thought revealed itself in Jenna's subconscious, _"What would Balto really think? Would I be too pretty for him? No, No, I can't think like that, I 'am sure Balto would love me no matter what I looked like, frumpy or unkempt." _

Jenna blushed softly, her fur covering the blush as her friends and her mother threw out continuous comments about how lovely she looked, but one thought still stuck in her mind like a ugly habit…Would Balto think so…?

The night descended upon San Francisco quickly, the moon was brightest light in the sky as it only slightly over shadowed the city lights below it. Balto sat back in the seat of Vanessa's car, waiting for a light to shine green; he clenched his gut with his paw, trying to undo the aggravating knot in it. He was nervous beyond imagination.

"Ok, ok, you can do this Balto; this is your first date ever, act casual…" he breathes air deeply into his lungs and exhales just as the light changed to green.

* * *

Jenna and her mother were putting the last finishing touches to her look. Mrs. Parker brushed Jenna's beautiful crimson fur; a small tear suddenly runs down her cheek. Jenna notices this.

"Mom? Are you ok?" she asks.

Mrs. Parker quickly wiped the tear away, "yes hun, I am perfectly fine."

Jenna smiled softly as her back is faced from her mother, _"Aw mom…" _seemingly reading her thoughts, Mrs. Parker must be under the realization that she is growing up far faster then she intended.

Jenna turned around to face her mother and hugs her softly, "I'll be fine mom, I promise…" Mrs. Parker smiles and hugs her daughter tightly. Suddenly their ears perk to the sound of a car coming near the driveway, Jenna immediately rushed to the window and sees Vanessa's car pulling up.

"Vanessa? What is she-" Suddenly a realization hit her when she sees that Balto was in the driver's seat.

She couldn't help herself but smile, _"Note to self…hug Ness till she can't breathe." _

* * *

Balto unbuckled his seat belt and lied back against the seat, deeply inhaling air and exhaling. He looked up to the roof of the car as if trying to look through it to see the sparkling heavens above.

"_If there really is someone watching me, please let this night go well…" _Balto took another deep breath and exhale and grabbed the delicate looking bouquet of roses, he exited the vehicle and closed the door, taking another deep breath and walks up to Jenna's porch, as his paw reached the door bell, it started shaking.

"_Relax Balto, Relax!" _he told himself, his paw shaking even worse, until he finally presses the dimly lit button (After missing it four times), and a towering crimson furred Husky opens the door, his face rather stern.

"You must be my daughter's date…" his voice had a small bit of venom in it, Balto was immediately intimidated.

He tried to keep his composure, "Y-yes sir…", that failed miserably… the Husky stepped aside and allowed Balto in. Balto stepped through the threshold, feeling Jenna's father's eyes drilling into the back of his head.

"_Suddenly tonight got a whole lot nerve wracking…" _

**(HEY EVERYONE! Cliffhangers! Yay! Ew…not really…I hate Cliff hangers, anyways this will continue soon, I hope everyone liked this one, Ciao and God bless!) **


	7. Chapter 7: Let the Right One In

_**Chapter Seven: Let the Right One In  
**_

"_Remember to breathe."_

Balto sat on the family couch, across from him sat Jenna's father. Above him was an enormous rifle, and from the looks of it, it had been recently polished. Mr. Parker was silent, as if studying him. He felt like a specimen in a laboratory experiment. He found himself twiddling his thumbs, legs spread to peer down at the floor.

'Why does it feel like I'm more naked then I really am?' he thought.

The older hound's gaze did not falter; he just stared, unblinking. Though he and his daughter shared the same eyes, his did not have any of the warmth that Jenna's gaze give him. It felt cold.

"You're this Balto I keep hearing about? Correct?" the sudden break in silence made Balto flinch.

"Yes sir." He responded.

"You're not…quite what I imagined…" Mr. Parker kept his eye on him; to him it was examining his opposition. To Balto, it was a sniper's red dot aiming for the head.

"O-oh?" Balto's voice cracked a bit, 'Dammit…' he thought, 'He's breaking me just by looking at me.'

"Yes…you're…rather skinny. Do you eat at all, boy?" there wasn't a hint of malice or ridicule, it was actual concern.

Balto's ears perked, looking straight into his girlfriend's eyes, which suddenly looked warmer on the male's eyes in front of him, "Y-yes, Mr. Parker."

"Call me Malcolm."

Malcolm arose from his seat and sat next Balto, "A halfer?" he asked curiously.

"Excuse me, sir?" Balto looked at him, the air suddenly becoming easier to breathe.

"You're part wolf. I can see it." Malcolm looked over the younger canine in front of him, examining everything from his ears to his tail.

Balto blinked, 'Well…that's new.'

"Y-yes sir…I am. My dad was a husky, my mom was a wolf." He finally responded.

"Fascinating…" said Malcolm. There was an air of curiosity in his voice, "Ella!" he called to upstairs. "Let the girls finish her off, and come meet Balto!"

"On my way dear!" chimed a voice from the upper level.

A moment later a spitting image of Jenna, but older hurried down the stairs carrying a basket of clothes from her bedroom, "I must see him." She says eagerly, dropping the basket onto the floor by the door way and rushed to stand in front of Balto.

"Oh my, our Jenny's found a keeper!" she had the softest touch as she examined Balto's features with her paws, "Strong chin, handsome features…" she spoke, her eyes were blue unlike Malcolm and Jenna's, "My word! You've got the eyes of a wolf! Bet the girls swoon over those, don't they." She winked playfully.

Balto gave a laugh now that the fear and nervousness just evaporated from the atmosphere, "No not really ma'am."

Ella had a playful pout, "Well they should!" she said, adjusting Balto's blazer, "Vanessa?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Oh that girl!" She giggled.

Balto was surprised. Overwhelmed with so much doting on his ancestry, all the others at school had either outcast him or just didn't want anything to do with him. But here he was, being actually admired for being part wolf.

'This has got to be a dream…' he thought.

"Can I get you both something to drink? Tea, Juice, anything at all?" she asked, slowly edging towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't want to imp-"

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed, taking Balto's paw and guiding him to the kitchen before he could say another word. She sat down onto a stool in front. "Now pick your poison, I've got tea, milk, orange juice, water. Just say the word dear."

Balto looked around the kitchen; it was clean, but rather average looking. Ella's presence in it gave it a country style feel to it, especially with the pie cooling on the window sill.

He gave a sniff, easily able to pick up the scent of the pie from his distance.

'Mmm…Blue berry…' he felt his mouth water.

Ella had a gentle grin on her face, "Oh you're tastes lie in something else." She walked toward the pie, taking it into her paw. "Ah yes, it's a good temperature now. Malcolm, sweetheart! Would you like some pie?" she called.

Malcolm, who had not followed the two into the kitchen, "Yes dear, with milk if you don't mind!"

"Coming right up!" she set the pie onto the breakfast nook Balto was sitting in, "Would you like a piece my dear?" she asked. Completely under the aroma's spell, Balto nodded, "Milk?" she asked. To that, he also nodded.

Ella took a knife to the pie, slicing it into six pieces and putting it on a small plate, setting it in front of Balto, fork and all. Balto took the fork in his paw, and very gingerly stabbed into the crust, spearing a nice portion of the pastry and slowly brought it to his mouth. He noticed Mrs. Parker watching him with an eager face.

Not wanting to disappoint her he bit the piece, letting the fork slide under his teeth to let it scrape the residue off and let it slip from his lips. He tasted it for a moment, then like his first kiss with Jenna, he was sent into a whirlwind of divine bliss. The blue berries were so sweet. Not tart like those from store-bought pies. The crust was lightly sugared with a hint of vanilla and a dash of cinnamon. It was absolute, total pleasure.

"Wow.", was all he could get out when he swallowed the delicious morsel.

Ella couldn't help but giggle at the doe-eyed look he had. "Well eat up! I'm glad that's another person who's head over heels for my baking. She slid the milk to him, "Jenna will be down soon dear, and you just enjoy your pie in the meantime." She gave him a sweet smile and took her husband's plate to the living room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jenna's room, Sasha, Colleen and Bess helped their friend adjust her attire for the evening.

"Ok, the last one was a bit too much, how do I look now?" she asked, twirling in a light lavender dress that was a lot looser than the silver dress before. It was comfortable and it didn't get in the way of her walking as much.

Bess had a thoughtful look, "Can't we go back to the other one? At least you'll knock Balto off his feet with that one."

Jenna gave her the kind of look one would give a confusing artwork, "I don't want to knock him off his feet." She paused. "I want…to look like myself…I don't want him to see me in such fake make-up or an over the top dress. I just want him to see…me."

The three girls looked at each other for a moment, reading the other's thoughts.

"Say no more." Colleen finally said, "I'll run something up for you quick, Bess help me out here." She and Bess hurried to Jenna's closet picking out clothes for her. "Sasha, you're going to be late for your date with Charlie, you better get going."

Sasha looked at her watch, "Ah! Your right, I'll see you guys later!" she hugged Jenna quickly and rushed out of the room, her bag over her shoulder.

Once down the stairway she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on, hurrying out to the den she met Jenna's mother delivering the pie to her husband.

"Rush?" they asked together.

"Yea! I'm meeting my boyfriend, thanks for having me Mr. and Mrs. P." She turned away only to knock into Balto, "Gah! Sorry Balto!" she said rushing through the door and shutting it.

It was about a couple of blocks did it hit her, "Wait…THAT was Balto?" she gave a look back from the street corner she left from and gave a low, long whistle.

* * *

"Jenna, you lucky girl."

Balto, brushed himself off from Sasha bumping into him, "Charlie, you lucky boy." He chuckled.

"Oh is that her boyfriend's name is? Jenna's been hush-hush about Sasha." Spoke Ella, leaning on her husband's seat as he happily ate the pie, ears wiggling when he chewed, clearly enjoying it.

Balto blinked once, 'Jenna's quiet about Charlie? I wonder why…' he thought for a moment, but chose to dismiss the thoughts and sat on the sofa again, checking his watch every so often.

'Our reservation's at 8:30. What is Jenna doing up there?' he wondered.

_Tic…Tic…Tic…_

One hour had passed; it was now a quarter till eight, Ella was showing him her collection of porcelain bells. While as fascinating her story of how she acquired the rare "Bell of the Doves" were, Balto couldn't help but wonder if Jenna was going to come down at all.

But after a few more minutes, Colleen and Bess came down, giggling quietly. Once they saw Balto, who stood up, "Well, someone cleans up very well from the hoodie he always wear." Bess pointed out.

Colleen gave a clap, "Bravo, I'm impressed, Vanessa's finest work."

Balto almost felt like they were insulting him, but Colleen's eyes looked him over, "You look very handsome, Balto." The collie turned to her shorter friend, "I believe Jenna will be the one knocked off her feet."

Bess gave a giggle, "I agree, but enough chit-chat, Balto, your lady a waits." She and Colleen gave a small bow, their arms sweeping the air in front of them till they stopped, pointing through the entrance of the vestibule.

Balto cautiously stepped between them entering the hall way leading to the stairs, the house was large and vast, standing at two or three stories.

'A lot bigger than Boris's house that's for sure…' he quietly said to himself.

He remembered when he first told the goose about Jenna.

_The elderly goose waddled his way up the stairs, finding the lone Balto sitting upon the roof, looking out in the open night. It had been merely hours since he and Jenna kissed in front of her doorstep. He still felt the warmth of her lips on his. It was his first kiss after all._

"_Balto, come inside boychic, I've got dinner waiting." _

_Balto was lost in his thoughts. Impatient as always Boris hopped onto the roof, ignoring the cough in his throat and tapped the young wolf-dog on the head with his wing. _

_This broke him out of his trance, this was the first time he knew of Boris's presence at all. _

"_And what is so interesting?" asked the goose, tapping his webbed feet. _

_Balto turned back to look at the sky again._

_He sighed, "Jenna…" _

_A smile crept onto Boris's beak, "Its love." He patted Balto's back, "So go make move!" _

"_Nah…she's not my type." _

"…_And why not, this wolf business again?" Boris cocked his head, "You know sometimes I wish like crazy I was half eagle!" _

_Balto had a double-take and looked at the goose, chuckling, "Why?" he asked. _

"_Better profile for one thing-", he curved a feather over his rounded beak,"-and I'd get better respect at the factory, THAT'S for sure!" _

_A chuckle echoed out of Balto's muzzle, "I don't think I have much of a shot with her, that's all." _

_Boris raised an eyebrow, "Let me tell you a little secret, Balto, from my father to me, "When a hunter doesn't have a shot, he calls it quits. But when a man doesn't have a shot to win a woman's heart, he uses darts." _

_The wolf-dog blinked at the bizarre metaphor, "Why would he use darts?" _

"_Because then there's many more tries to hit the bull's-eye." _

'Guess tonight...I'll see if I've hit the bull's eye.'

As soon as he finished his thought, he caught sight of paw pass the darkened hall way on the upper staircase, and what emerged, gave Balto the urge to slap himself.

'Please God; let this not be a dream.'

Jenna was walking down the stairs, hiking her form fitting midnight blue dress over her foot paws. It was slow motion, each second felt like an hour as Balto stared at the beauty descending to him. A paw was holding her balance on the stairs, the other on the soft fabric of her dress. It was long flowing, comfortable looking, neither too revealing nor too conservative. Jenna in the piece of fabric only added to the perfect picture. She herself looked as she always did. She was a vision. A delicate smile on her face that she usually wore to anyone had a different tone to it. It was playing on her lips with nervousness but at the same time, she looked serene.

Staring down onto Balto, Jenna couldn't help but have her eyes travel Balto's attire, the black color suiting and complimenting his physique, he didn't seem so skinny any more. He looked, undeniably attractive and handsome. Those wonderful globes of light in Balto's sockets shimmered like two pairs of lanterns in the faint darkness, only adding to the mystique of the dark and handsome stranger. But this was no stranger to her, this was Balto.

"You look great." They both blurted out once Jenna reached the end of the stair. They blushed turning their heads but keeping their eyes only each other.

"Oh! Jenna, my dear!" Malcolm broke the silence between them as he looked over his own daughter. "As lovely as your mother."

Jenna blushed as she and Balto held paws, "Thanks Dad."

"Alright Balto, ground rules." The older husky turned his attention to Balto.

"No later than Midnight, you got that?" His soul piercing eyes created a knot in the wolfdog's gut.

Nervously he got out, "Y-yes sir. Of course sir."

Ella joined her husband to watch Balto and Jenna leave out the door. But Malcolm gripped Balto shoulder to whisper in his ear, "Try to have fun. It's her first date." He winked.

Balto smiled, and gave a silent nod as he and Jenna shut the door behind them.

The two husky's watched from the window. They held each other as they watched the two younger dogs drive off.

Malcolm had a smile on his grey muzzle, "I like him."

_**End of Chapter 7**_


End file.
